mushroom_kingdom_showdownfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TonicHedgefox/What I believe WwwWario should do to revive MKS.
Not DLC content, it's a new game. I don't want it now, I want it later. A new game would be great for I guess Summer, as you'd have Five Nights at Wario's : Origins outta the way. The sequel would be like Melee, where there's more techniques and more characters/stages (along with some returning ones). Here are my ideas. Character Ideas Veterans *Mario, ofcourse. I beleive he would have a better down special (still a Mario Torando though) to better suit fights. Firewalling should be the same too. His Showdown Attack would be better if it was just one projectile (that giant lazer fire from SSB), instead of the storm of fireballs as the fireballs are weak. His regular fireball should come out faster. *Luigi. I fear too many of his moves are recolours of Mario's, well they are. So I think they should be changed so Luigi looks like Luigi. Unless you get new sprites for him. Everything else can stay the same for him. *Wario (nothing much to say here). *Waluigi (nothing much to say here either). *Bowser, I beleived his Down Special was pretty lack luster, so replace it with like a Shell Spin where you can move horizontly for 4 seconds before stopping, which comes with lag. *Bowser Jr., his Showdown Attack can either be: **Roy Support, but randomly different Koopalings. **Shadow Mario's Showdown Attack, where Bowser Jr. turns into him and uses his showdown attack. *Peach (not much to say here). *Koopa (not much to say here either). *E. Gadd (not much to say). *King Boo (you get the point). *Wart. *Toad, now with Toadsworth, Captain Toad and Toadette skinswaps. *Dr. Mario, his down special should come out faster to combo, and his up special should go a bit faster so it doesn't hit alot like it use to. Dr. Mario's pills should come out slower (regular special). *Petey. *Geno. *Shy Guy. New-comers *Goomba, he's so iconic he should of been in the first game. He'd have Paragoomba as his upspecial, a ground pound like attack with his Kuribo Shoe as a down special, and he can...poop out goombas for his normal special? Or maybe a charge hit, like in 3d Mario Games. His Showdown Attack could be the same as Toad's, where he turns into Mega Goomba. *Hammer Bro, special could be hammer throw, down could be boomerang throw, up could be a jump, but goes backwards for a great escape move (based off of jumping from brick to brick). His hammer could be used for most attacks, and his showdown attack is to turn into that Sumo Bro and make shockwaves by jumping. *Nabbit, 'nuff said. *Dimentio, 'nuff said. *more to be added. Stages Returning *Mushroom Plains, 'nuff said. *Platform Castle, but without it's walls so platforming is needed. *Galaxy Island, with added background stuff like Mario's face ship thing! *Mario Bros, 'nuff said. *Pipe Battlefield, 'nuff said. *Bowser's Castle, but the lava is animated. *Peach's Castle, maybe with a background Yoshi sleeping. *Mario Circut, we need it because we need a Mario Kart rep. *Geno's Forest. *Wario's Castle. *Fawful's Arena (renamed Invaded Castle). New Stages *Retro Plains from Project MKS. Not trying to be bias though. I think a old-school Mario stage would be great for MKS. *Yoshi's Island, the unused stage. It'd be a great Yoshi rep. *More to be added. Items The old 2 return, and new ones are made. *Star, grants 15 seconds of invincibility. *Leaf, grants an extra 2 jumps for 25 seconds. *Koopa Shells **Green is a simple projectile, stays around for 25 seconds until disappearing. Bounces off walls. **Red homes in on people if they're on the ground, but won't bounce off walls. **Blue Spiny Shell will act exactly the same to it's SSB counterpart. *Mini Mushroom, shrinks you. A bad item to use. *Items now despawn within 20 seconds, unless used. Controls & Techniques I think the controls should remain the same, but way faster. Added Controls *Pause Button, but more game-stylized. With font and a choice to reset the match, quit it or continue it. Added Techniques *Air Dodge onto the floor, you're put in your stance position while sliding. Category:Blog posts